fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiho Fuji
She is one of the characters of Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart. She is very curious about her family's past and wants to know who her mother is. Beside being want to become a Prism Star, she also want to be a dance instructor. Her style is Ethnic. She made a cameo in ep 3 and made a full debut in ep 5. Appearance She has Tan skin, Fuschia Hime cut straight short hair and dark brown eyes. Casual Outifts Casual Outfits (Spring) Sky blue shoes, a green clover bracelet, lime green shorts and a light red long-sleeve top tinted light blue. Casual Outfits (Summer) Pale red-violet shorts with pistachio-green outline of clovers, indigo flats, very light Amber seashell necklace, blue knee high socks and fern green tank top with a green-blue parka. Casual Outfits (Fall) Green Boots with orange accents, red mini tie, white belt, a black jacket with crescent moons, a black short-sleeve top, a silver cloud bracelets, and red pants with black leaf designs on it. Casual Outfits (Winter) Sapphire blue Boots that has green lining, fern green jumper with a cloud and sun, mauve skirt, magenta tights and a cherry blossom pink donut beaded necklace. Prism Show Outfits * Her outfit for Joyful Muse is light red short-sleeve top, cobalt blue sandal, a 2-layered black ruffle skirt, dark red leggings and a gold disc necklace. * Not in Joyful Muse Blue gloves with Clover patterns, a Carrot cake pendant, A white Hat with a silver crescent moon, Amazon-colored long-sleeve blouse and coral pink pants. * For Pearl Tournament white and blues sneakers with yellow hearts, a dark purple cowl-neck sweater, lavender magenta knee high socks and a orange and green asymmetrical skirt. * For Volume Crescendo Session a cobalt blue dress that has silver ribbon and lined in carrot orange, iris-colored leggings, black boots and a cats eye beads necklace. * Not in Joyful Muse she wears a white belt with a silver crescent moon buckle, a light orange short-slevee top, a blue, purple and yellow beads necklace, white shoes with pink bows and violet cargo pants. * Starlight Tournament white boots with fringe, a beige vest with fringe, blue jeans and a white and black plaid long-sleeve top with fringe. * For Rose Cup a sapphire blue sweater with short-sleeve, a silver and gold necklace, light brown pants and violet and dark blue sandals. * For Moonlight Session a silver hazelnut bracelet, a beige long-sleeve top, white jeans and light red sandals. * For Emerald Cup dark yellow bellbottom pants, a light purple bracelet, pink short-sleeve top and wisteria-colored platform shoes. * For Aqua Session a light blue 2 4-pointed star barrette, a white vest with a yellow star patterned, vivid blue shirt with rolled up sleeves and vivid purple platforms shoes. Other Outfits * For Sleepwear a blue-violet short-sleeve Shirt and light green shorts. * For swimwear a dark orange one-piece swimsuit. * For Ep 13 for the fashion show a grey short-sleeve shirt ontop pink and purple stripe long-sleeve shirt, mauve belt with a silver heart buckle, red and black checkered long socks, a gold bracelet with tulips, dark yellow skirt with a red zigzag patterns and orange boots with a silver lozenge diamond. Her second outfits was a magenta short-sleeve dress with a light indigo sash, white tights and green sandals with White waves pattern. Her third outfit as 6-pointed star harclip, rainbow fingerless, amethyst dress shoes with a indigo bow, pastel pink Leggings with white Polka dot and a pastel yellow long-sleeve dress with light blue frills. * For Ep 8 she wear a cobalt blue long-sleeve shirt, blueberry-colored pants, coral pink jacket and coral-colored sneakers when ice skating. * As a baby she wears a pink outfit in the photo with her mother and flashbacks of her mother in Ep 12. * For the Pearl Tournament first round a white Dress with long puffy sleeves, a tulip pendant and red pumps shoes with a gold bow. Personality She is usually has a very energetic personality, is interested in romance, very good at dancing, is easily angered, and will yell whenever she does not like someone's attitude, very passionate and for her goals, she will do most anything, even losing her heart. She is very confident and speaks very politely all the time except when angered, but usually scares people off with her words when she is in a bad mood and can feel the "love" of music. Synphosis Prism Show Prism Jumps Single Jumps *Yamato Nadeshiko - the performer appears with a Japanese fan with two pink ribbons one the side, and an diamond in the middle of it. She appears to dance with and and she jumps with the fan as the fan explodes to a shower of Yamato nadeshiko flowers. *Berry Basket - like Fresh Fruit Basket buts its berries instead. *Lavender Rising - She twirled in the air really high as Lavender petals formed around her when she stopped twirling and crossed her arms. (Think of it as a smaller version of the Aurora Rising) "Lavender Rising!" She said as she spread out her arms and the petals spread too. *Lilly of the Valley Cyclone - "Lilly…" She was twirling in the air with Lilly of the Valley petals around her. "of the Valley Cyclone!" Then the petals were flying around fast making it look like a cyclone. * Joyful Hug - It's similar to Infinity Hugh Eternal but with Jupiter instead * Essence Splash - she spin and Heptagon shapes come out. * Badminton Goal - Shiho was holding Badminton racket and score a point with it. The ball turn into purple comet with stars on it. When she score moons and sun comes out. Then she poses. It's similar to Hat Trick Star but with a few differences. This can be done as a duo jump. * Lila Spiral - It's the same as Platinum Spiral but the road is Lilac flowers. * Rhenium Spiral - it's the same as Platinum Spiral but the road has different shades of Orange instesd * Ovals of Rainbow - Shiho draws oval that when they glow that they make a rainbow which Rainbow spades come out. She was smiling all the way. Relationships * Itsuko Ashiya * Ran Imoto * Kikue Tachibana * Midori Aoki * Satomi Ueda * Eri Nobumoto * Yoshimi Watanabe * Sumire Kudo * Iona Bandō * Sayaka Kanon * Shion Kori * Kotori Chieko * Juri Renno * Takami Kakura * Lila Misaki * Daisy Misaki * Masao Gamō * Seiji Yamagata * Takeshi Maehara * Kogoro Suzukawa * Arata Funatsu * Bunji Hisamoto * Daiki Ninomiya * Chikara Ogiwara * Kenta Coda * Satoru Arakawa * Gin Hoshimiya * Miwako Kobayashi * Washichi Hoshino * Kenjiro Yoshioka * Uta Fuji * Masahiko Fuji Trivia Category:LunarSolar Category:NattySakura Category:Prism Stars